<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lunchbox by AyashiTetsuko132</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29758527">Lunchbox</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AyashiTetsuko132/pseuds/AyashiTetsuko132'>AyashiTetsuko132</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ghostbusters - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Short One Shot, Slice of Life, Workplace Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:34:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>335</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29758527</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AyashiTetsuko132/pseuds/AyashiTetsuko132</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone has been making him meals at the Firehouse.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Janine Melnitz/Egon Spengler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lunchbox</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I saw that picture of a deleted scene where Janine seemed to be bringing coffee to Egon when he was working, and this just came out.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Egon found a plastic lunchbox with his name on it when he opened the fridge. He had been spending nights at the Firehouse, and this is the second time he found something addressed to him in there. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Inside the lunchbox were a combination of rotini pasta (also known as fusilli in its origin country due to its helical shape --or </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuso</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Egon noted to himself), cherry tomatoes, mushroom, and beef. In a smaller compartment, there was also this salad and its dressing. That was some good news. Even for a sweet tooth like himself, having Twinkies for dinner for three nights in a row has started to take a toll on his digestive.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he searched through the drawer for a fork, Egon began to ponder about gift-giving and the role it plays in human relations.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In general, across many cultures, human beings exchange gifts to deepen the connection with each other --building bridges, they said. A gift was meant to be something of value, be it monetary or practical or even sentimental.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the context of romantic relationships, Egon thought as he shooed Slimer away from his chair, a gift could also signify care. “I thought of you so I am giving you this.” It was meant to help the receiver know that the other is thinking of them. That the sender knows that this gift will be valuable for them. By this, the gift was expected to trigger an emotional reaction. Hopefully a more positive one in the range of human emotions. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Egon could feel his stomach growling, but this train of thoughts just could not be stopped. Especially since his questions had gotten even more intriguing and personal. </span></p><p><span>Like ... How does he feel about receiving this gift tonight?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Whatever his feelings were, the next day, when Janine arrived at her desk in the early morning, she found her favourite coffee mug with a teabag inside and a jug of hot water nearby. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a note with her name on the cup.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>